The present disclosure relates to combining problem artifacts and solution artifacts into a common searchable document to improve problem resolution quality and efficiency.
Many customer support industries utilize knowledge engineers to document frequently occurring problems. In addition, the knowledge engineers may prepare separate documents that include solutions to the frequently occurring problems. As such, a customer may utilize separate problem documents and solution documents to perform self-help analysis pertaining to issues such as computer problems. In one embodiment, a document that describes the problems, a document that describes the solutions, and rules that that detect the problems may each be stored in separate repositories.